The Bond
by Shawokey
Summary: Kim Taehyung, perempuan Alpha yang menolak takdirnya sebagai mate dari musuh bebuyutannya, Jeon Jungkook. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan ikatan itu. Bermain kucing-kucingan dengan mate nya di sekolah? Tak masalah baginya. Asalkan ia bisa lepas dari takdir yang menjeratnya. (KOOKV / GS) - CHAP 2 UPDATE BOS!
1. Chapter 1

**THE BOND**

 **By : Shawokey**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Populasi penduduk Korea didominasi oleh para _beta,_ kemudian _omega,_ dan yang paling sedikit adalah _alpha._ Walaupun jumlah _alpha_ lebih kecil dibandingkan jumlah _beta_ maupun _omega,_ merekalah yang banyak menduduki pemerintahan dan sektor-sektor penting lainnya. Hal ini dikarenakan kebanyakan _alpha_ memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, kewibawaan yang membuat mereka patut dihormati, paras yang rupawan, dan kelebihan-kelebihan lain yang membuat para _beta_ dan _omega_ beranggapan bahwa _alpha_ merupakan kalangan tertinggi. Tidak ada hukum tertulis terkait hal itu, hanya seolah-olah itu merupakan sebuah kebiasaan. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada lagi diskriminasi seperti zaman dahulu. Bahkan, tidak sedikit _alpha_ yang bekerja kepada para _beta._

Perbedaan perihal kesetaraan status antara zaman sekarang dengan zaman dahulu memang cukup besar, akan tetapi aturan tentang hal pokok seperti _mate_ tetap sama. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diperhatikan tentang _mate._

Seorang _alpha_ dapat memiliki _mate_ yang berstatus _alpha_ atau _omega._ Akan tetapi, _alpha_ wanita saat ini sudah tidak pernah ada. Bahkan tercatat _alpha_ wanita terakhir meninggal pada tahun 1872, bernama Kim Taeyon. Akan tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika akan lahir wanita yang berstatus sebagai _alpha._ Apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka ikatan pasangan pria _alpha_ dengan wanita _alpha_ akan menjadi ikatan paling kuat diantara ikatan yang lainnya.

Seorang _beta_ dapat memiliki _mate_ dari kalangan _beta_ maupun _omega._

Semua _omega_ adalah wanita. Ia dapat berpasangan dengan _alpha_ maupun _beta._

Lalu, apa jadinya jika di abad ke 21 ini, muncul seorang wanita istimewa yang terlahir sebagai seorang _alpha_ , akan tetapi ia menolak takdirnya untuk berpasangan dengan _mate_ nya? Apakah ia berhasil menghancurkan ikatan diantara mereka? Kisah ini bermula di malam wanita istimewa itu menginjak usia yang ke 17 tahun. Malam dimana ia pada akhirnya mengetahui statusnya sebagai wanita _alpha_ dan malam dimana ia mengetahui siapa _mate_ yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup dan matinya.

* * *

 _ **Cast :**_

 **Jeon Jungkook** : Pria _Alpha_ , putra tunggal dari pasangan Jeon Namjoon dan Jeon Seokjin.

 **Kim Taehyung** : Wanita _Alpha_ , putri bungsu dari pasangan Kim Chanyeol dan Kim Baekhyun

 **Kim Hoseok** : Pria _Alpha_ , putra sulung dari pasangan Kim Chanyeol dan Kim Baekhyun

 **Kim Heechul** : _Omega,_ sahabat Kim Chanyeol sejak kuliah, merupakan dokter pribadi yang menangani Taehyung sejak kecil.

 **Sahabat Jungkook dan Taehyung:**

Park Jimin (Pria _Alpha_ ), Min Yoongi ( _Omega_ ), Kim Jongin (Pria _Alpha_ ), Oh Sehun (Pria _Alpha_ ), Nakamoto Yuta (Pria _Alpha_ ), Kunpimook Bhuwakul atau Bambam (Pria _Alpha_ ), Lalisa Manoban ( _Omega_ ), Kang Seulgi ( _Omega_ ).


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BOND**

 **(KOOKV GS)**

 **By : Shawokey**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Kim Taehyung menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di kamarnya. Sudah beberapa menit ia berdiri diam, tidak menghiraukan punggungnya yang terasa panas dan terbakar. Seharusnya ia panik. Siapa yang tidak akan panik ketika saat sedang tidur pulas-pulasnya di malam hari, tiba-tiba punggungmu terasa sangat panas? Entah kenapa, ia mempunyai firasat buruk atas apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu. Taehyung membalikkan badan, sehingga pantulan punggungnya yang terlihat di cermin. Kedua tangannya membuka seluruh kancing baju piama tidurnya. Dan kemudian, ia melepaskannya.

Taehyung sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada punggungnya, tetapi kemudian raut wajahnya kembali datar. Ia bahkan tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa, senyuman yang berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk percaya bahwa saat itu hanya mimpi buruk. Kalaupun saat itu nyata, ia berusaha percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang membuat lelucon padanya. Lelucon yang luar biasa mengerikan hingga Taehyung bersumpah jika memang apa yang terjadi padanya adalah keisengan dari seseorang, ia tidak segan-segan akan memberikan pelajaran padanya.

Sungguh lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu ketika ia melihat di punggungnya tercetak jelas sebuah tato naga yang memenuhi seluruh punggungnya dengan sebuah nama tertulis di bawahnya. Sebuah nama yang tidak ingin ia ingat seumur hidupnya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu mandi sekarang," ujar Taehyung. Ia akan membersihkannya sampai tak berbekas. Ia tidak sudi jika nama musuh besarnya tercetak di kulitnya.

* * *

Sudah hampir 5 menit Hoseok mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Taehyung. Tetapi tidak ada respon dari dalam.

"Tae-tae…. Cepat buka! Perutku sudah keroncongan minta diisi! Tae-tae!" teriak Hoseok.

"Apa kau mati?"

"Taeee!"

PLAK

"Ouch! _Eomma,_ mengapa kau memukul kepalaku?" protes Hoseok. Baekhyun mencibir, "Kau baru saja menyumpahi putri kesayanganku mati, bodoh!"

" _Eomma,_ mengapa kau selalu membela Tae-tae? Padahal setiap Tae-tae menyumpahiku, _eomma_ tidak pernah memukulnya, _eomma_ bahkan malah lebih keras menyumpahiku!" protes Hoseok lagi. " _Eomma_ tidak menyayangiku ya?" tanya Hoseok pelan dengan memainkan ujung kemejanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat tingkah putranya. 'Drama lagi-drama lagi…' entah Baekhyun ngidam apa ketika mengandung Hoseok hingga menjadi tukang drama. Sungguh, semua orang tahu jika Baekhyun sangat menyayangi keluarganya, termasuk putra pertamanya itu, walaupun sangat menyebalkan – _kalau boleh ditambahkan._

" _Eomma_ pernah bermimpi kalau memukul kepalamu setiap hari adalah cara untuk mengurangi kebodohanmu. _Eits-_ jangan berbicara apa-apa lagi. _Eomma_ mau membangunkan putri kesayangan _eomma._ "

"Taehyung sayang."

Baekhyun melihat Hoseok mencibir, tetapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya, "Tae-tae sayang!" kali ini Hoseok yang berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun dan Hoseok menjadi khawatir.

"Ambil palu atau apapun untuk membuka pintu. Seingatku kunci cadangan kamar Taehyung hilang," perintah Baekhyun.

"Mengapa tidak didobrak saja!"

"Kau pikir pintu ini seperti di drama-drama yang terbuat dari triplek? Pintu di rumah ini terbuat dari kayu berkualitas paling bagus, bodoh! Bahkan sampai bahumu remuk pun pintu ini tidak akan terbuka!" sembur Baekhyun.

"Panggil Channie juga!" perintah Baekhyun. Hoseok tetap saja merasakan sensasi geli setiap _eomma_ nya memanggil _appa-_ nya dengan nama Channie. Kim Baekhyun memang masih kekanakan.

* * *

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Chanyeol mengayunkan kapak ke pintu kamar Taehyung. Ketiganya segera masuk. Mereka bertiga terkejut, bukan karena Taehyung tetapi karena bau yang sangat wangi dan menggiurkan langsung menguar setelah kamar Taehyung terbuka. Secara tidak sadar bola mata Chanyeol dan Hoseok berubah menjadi warna merah, mata para _alpha_ ketika mencium bau feromon yang menggiurkan.

PLAK!

PLAK!

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala suami dan anaknya. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk tergoda, bodoh!" Keduanya tersadar. "SIAL!" umpat Chanyeol. "Dimana Taehyung?" tanya Chanyeol dengan panik. Hoseok dan Baekhyun yang mendengar kucuran air sontak berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Hoseok mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan memanggil-manggil Taehyung, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Hoseok segera mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

"Taehyung!" teriak Baekhyun panik. Yang mereka temukan adalah Taehyung yang pingsan di bawah kucuran air _shower._ Chanyeol segera menggendong Taehyung dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. "Hoseok, telepon Heechul! Suruh dia datang cepat!" perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian segera mengganti baju basah Taehyung dengan baju kering kemudian menyelimuti tubuh putri nya yang sangat pucat dan dingin.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol lirih pada Baekhyun sesaat setelah Hoseok keluar kamar. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Lambang keluarga Jeon di punggungnya. Itu kan yang kau maksud?" jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung. "Mengapa dari sekian laki-laki di dunia ini, mengapa harus Jeon Jungkook yang menjadi _mate_ Taehyung?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol terdiam. 'Ini tidak akan mudah,' batin Chanyeol.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Taehyung, Heechul?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Kim Heechul, dokter yang memang menangani Taehyung sejak kecil selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Taehyung demam, sepertinya tadi malam ia mengalami 'mimpi atau sejenisnya' sehingga feromon yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin pekat. Aku sudah menyuntikkan _suppressant_ untuk meredam feromonnya. Dia hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup," ujar Heechul.

"Tetapi ada hal yang penting yang harus kusampaikan kepada kalian. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini di ruang tamu. Biarkan Taehyung istirahat," lanjut Heechul. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Heechul?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa _mate_ Taehyung?" tanya Heechul. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk, Hoseok terlihat bingung, "Kalian sudah tahu _mate_ Taehyung? Siapa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Jeon Jungkook. _Mate_ Kim Taehyung adalah Jeon Jungkook," jawab Heechul. Kedua bola mata Hoseok membesar, ia sungguh terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Jeon Jungkook yang itu?" tanya Hoseok tidak percaya sambil menatap Baekhyun, menuntut penjelasan. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, orang yang paling dibenci Taehyung."

Baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Hoseok sangat khawatir dengan perasaan Taehyung setelah ini. Apa yang dilakukan Taehyung tadi malam bisa jadi adalah sebuah kefrustasian Taehyung atas takdir yang harus Taehyung jalani. Mereka bertiga berusaha menepis kuat-kuat pikiran buruk tentang apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung kedepannya. Mereka yakin, Taehyung adalah perempuan yang kuat.

Heechul sebagai dokter Taehyung sejak kecil pun tahu bagaimana bencinya Taehyung pada Jungkook. Jungkook lah yang membuat kehidupan masa kecil Taehyung menjadi sangat berantakan dan Jungkook lah yang membuat Taehyung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertamanya di Jepang. Dan baru seminggu Taehyung kembali ke Seoul, Taehyung malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah _mate_ nya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Heechul. Taehyung tidak bisa lepas dari takdirnya sebagai _omega_. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari Jungkook," ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Dia bisa lepas," jawab Heechul.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Hoseok menyernyit heran. Bagaimana mungkin bisa lepas? Seorang _omega_ harus menerima _alpha_ nya, jika tidak omega itu akan mati. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Heechul, kau jangan bicara omong kosong. Dia-"

"Dia bisa lepas dari takdirnya karena dia bukan _omega_ ," ujar Heechul memotong Chanyeol.

"Karena Kim Taehyung adalah seorang _alpha_ ," lanjut Heechul.

Hening.

Akan tetapi baik Hoseok maupun kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Taehyung memang memiliki paras yang sangat rupawan dan suara yang dalam nan indah hingga Hoseok berani bertaruh jika tidak ada satupun perempuan yang dapat mengalahkan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Taehyung. Tetapi pikir Hoseok Taehyung tetaplah seorang _omega._ Kenyataannya, Taehyung adalah seorang _alpha._

"Heechul, itu tidak mungkin. Sudah lama wanita _alpha_ tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini. Lagipula kami tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Kim Taeyon. Dan bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang _omega_ padahal kau hanya melakukan pemeriksaan biasa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baek, Aku memiliki ketertarikan tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut wanita _alpha._ Selama ini aku melakukan penelitian kecil tentang hal itu. Aku memang tidak bisa memberikan bukti yang jelas saat ini sebelum aku melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Tetapi yang membuatku yakin adalah tanda di punggungnya karena di dalam sejarah dituliskan bahwa Kim Taeyon juga mengalami hal itu. Tidak perlu memiliki hubungan darah untuk ditakdirkan sebagai seorang _alpha_ ," jawab Heechul.

"Bisa saja itu hanyalah pertanda seorang _omega_ untuk mengetahui siapa _mate_ nya. Seperti aku dulu ketika memimpikan Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Heechul.

"Itu adalah perkara yang berbeda, Baekhyun. Seorang _omega_ mengetahui siapa _mate_ nya bisa dari bau, mimpi, atau cara lain tetapi masih terkesan samar. Ketika kau bermimpi tentang Chanyeol, apakah kau melihat secara jelas wajah Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku mengetahui Leeteuk sebagai _mate_ ku pun butuh waktu beberapa minggu sejak pertama kali aku tertarik pada bau feromonnya. Begitu pula dengan _omega-omega_ yang lain. Tetapi tidak untuk seorang _alpha_. Wanita alpha akan secara jelas mengetahui siapa _mate_ nya karena akan ada tanda seperti yang terjadi pada Taehyung. Sedangkan _mate_ dari wanita _alpha_ tersebut mengetahui bahwa ia adalah _mate_ nya dari bau nya. Artinya, jika Jeon Jungkook mencium bau Taehyung sekali saja, aku yakin Jungkook akan langsung tahu jika Taehyung adalah _mate_ nya," jelas Heechul.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul sangat masuk akal. Heechul adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim dan mereka yakin bahwa penjelasan Heechul bukanlah sekadar bualan.

"Tadi kau berkata jika Taehyung dapat lepas dari takdirnya karena dia adalah seorang _alpha._ Apakah itu berarti Taehyung dapat lari dari Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Chanyeol.

Heechul mengangguk, "Ya.. Tetapi aku akan menjelaskan hal itu nanti. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dulu tentang status Taehyung."

Heechul cukup lama terdiam hingga kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Tetapi yang aku tahu, ikatan antar _alpha_ adalah yang paling kuat. Jika Taehyung tetap pada jalannya untuk menjadi _mate_ Jungkook, maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan sehidup semati. Ketika salah satu diantara mereka mati, maka pasangannya pun akan mati. Tetapi jika Taehyung memutuskan untuk melepaskan ikatan itu, maka ia tidak bisa menyambungkannya kembali. Kuharap kalian memikirkan ini baik-baik," dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Heechul undur diri.

* * *

Hoseok menatap wajah adiknya yang masih terlihat pucat. Adiknya yang cantik, adiknya yang menggemaskan, adiknya yang cerewet, dan adiknya yang terbaring lemah dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Sungguh, hal yang paling ia benci di dalam hidupnya adalah melihat ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Taehyung.

Ia masih ingat ketika kecil adiknya juga sering sakit-sakitan hingga ayahnya menjadikan Kim Heechul sebagai dokter pribadi Taehyung. Masih segar di kepala Hoseok hari-hari menyenangkan bersama Taehyung ketika kecil, seolah-olah baru terjadi kemarin. Termasuk hari dimana Taehyung mulai membicarakan Jungkook.

 _ **FLASHBACK (Hoseok dan Taehyung masih di Sekolah Dasar)**_

 _Hoseok kecil sudah menduga jika adiknya akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik. Sebagai kakak, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya setiap melihat adiknya tersenyum. Senyuman adiknya memang sangat indah, lucu, dan menenangkan sehingga orang-orang disekitar adiknya berusaha untuk dapat melihat selalu senyuman itu. Ketika adiknya tersenyum atau tertawa, secara otomatis orang-orang di sekitarnya pun ikut melakukannya._

 _Hoseok dan Taehyung kecil hidup di lingkungan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Curahan kasih sayang selalu mereka dapatkan dari keluarga maupun dari sahabat-sahabat mereka. Akan tetapi, Taehyung termasuk anak yang ceroboh. Ia bisa jatuh di jalan yang datar, sering tersandung batu, dan terpeleset yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu menjaganya kemanapun ia pergi. Namun itu bukanlah apa-apa, entah apa yang terjadi, adiknya sering mengalami sakit pada dada kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada._

 _Bukan sakit biasa, karena para dokter pun tidak mengetahui apa penyakit yang diderita adiknya. Sudah banyak dokter yang memeriksa, tetapi semua mengatakan jika adiknya baik-baik saja. Ayah dan ibu mereka sempat frustasi, bingung atas apa yang menimpa Taehyung sedangkan Hoseok kecil pun hanya bisa berdoa setiap malam agar adik kecilnya akan selalu baik-baik saja._

 _Hoseok memang merasa kasihan ketika melihat Taehyung kecil ketika di sekolah dasar hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya bermain di taman sedangkan adiknya hanya duduk melihat dengan ditemani oleh dirinya sambil minum susu coklat kesukaan mereka. Taehyung memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya lelah, mengingat Taehyung kecil sering sekali masuk UKS karena mendadak jantungnya sakit._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari ketika Taehyung duduk di kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar, Hoseok menyadari jika Taehyung tidak pernah lagi masuk UKS._

" _Hyung sangat senang melihat Tae-tae sembuh. Hampir satu bulan ini Tae-tae tidak pernah masuk UKS lagi. Jangan sakit lagi ya," ujar Hoseok sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Taehyung yang saat itu baru selesai mengikuti jam olahraga._

 _Taehyung mengangguk senang, "Iya Hyung. Aku senang bisa bermain dengan teman-teman. Tetapi Hyung…. Aku benci. Aku benci pada anak itu, Hyung. Ia lagi-lagi menggangguku. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku sangat berharap dia jatuh ke jurang dan mati!"_

" _Hush! Tae-tae tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Eomma, Appa, dan Hyung tidak pernah mengajari Tae-tae berbicara kasar seperti itu. Eomma dan Appa akan sedih jika mendengar Tae-tae berbicara seperti itu," ujar Hoseok kecil._

" _Habisnya dia jahat Hyung…." Taehyung menggerutu kemudian menceritakan tentang keburukan temannya itu._

 _Hoseok kecil hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar adiknya bercerita. Rutinitas nya di sekolah untuk menemani Taehyung di UKS telah berubah menjadi tempat curhat adiknya. Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, ada anak baru di kelas Taehyung. Anak baru yang menurut Taehyung sangat menyebalkan. Hampir setiap hari Taehyung mempunyai hal-hal yang bisa diceritakan tentang anak baru itu. Dari ekspresi Taehyung, Hoseok tahu jika adiknya benar-benar membenci anak itu. Hoseok pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya anak kecil yang masih suka bermain. Tetapi yang Hoseok ingat sampai ia dewasa adalah bahwa anak yang diceritakan oleh Kim Taehyung bernama Jeon Jungkook._

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang ingin memanggil Hoseok untuk makan malam dikejutkan dengan Taehyung yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Ya Tuhan, Taehyung! Kau seharusnya masih istirahat di kamar, sayang…" seru Baekhyun yang kemudian duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Aku juga lapar, eomma," rajuk Taehyung dengan nada manja seperi biasa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"Eomma kan dapat mengantarkan makan malammu ke kamar," ujar Baekhyun. Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku ingin makan malam bersama kalian. Hoseok Hyung masih di kamarnya?" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memanggil Hoseok Hyung," ujar Taehyung.

"Tapi-" Baekhyun ingin mencegahnya tetapi Taehyung sudah berlari menuju kamar Hoseok.

* * *

"Hyung! Ayo makan malam! Tae-tae sudah lapar!"

Taehyung mendengar suara gedebuk dari dalam, tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, "Taehyung! Kenapa kau-"

"Jangan bilang kalau aku harus istirahat, Hyung! Aku sudah lelah seharian tidur di kamar. Lebih baik kita segera turun karena aku sudah sangat lapar," pinta Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Tetapi Hyung akan menggendongmu. Dan jangan membantah!" perintah Hoseok yang kemudian mengambil posisi jongkok agar Taehyung naik ke punggungnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Taehyung kemudian.

* * *

Makan malam hari itu adalah makan malam paling tenang bagi Taehyung. Biasanya kakaknya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tetapi malam itu, Taehyung bisa mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri. Kesunyian itu bertahan hingga makan malam selesai.

"Taehyung, malam ini ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Heechul. Akan lebih baik jika kau ikut dalam pembicaraan ini. Tetapi jika kau masih lelah, kau bisa istirahat di kamar," ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku ikut. Tetapi _please, eomma._ Jangan terlalu serius! Sejak tadi aku berusaha menahan tawaku melihat _hyung_ bodohku ini memasang wajah seperti sedang sakit perut," ejek Taehyung yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari Hoseok.

"Kau… Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit takut.

Taehyung mengangguk mantap. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada gunanya untuk meratapi apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Lagipula aku sudah kapok tidur di bawah guyuran _shower._ Hahaha…" Baik Baekhyun maupun Hoseok juga ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka lega ketika melihat Taehyung tertawa. Walaupun di dalam hati mereka, ada keyakinan jika Taehyung sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Heechul?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. Saat itu seluruh keluarga Kim telah duduk di ruang tamu bersama Kim Heechul.

"Yang pertama, aku akan memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan tentang status Taehyung. Taehyung positif adalah seorang _alpha,_ " jelas Heechul. Semua nya hanya diam mendengarkan. Lagipula di dalam pikiran mereka sudah meyakini jika Taehyung adalah _alpha,_ jadi fakta itu tidak lagi mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Yang kedua, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, Taehyung. Apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi _mate_ dari Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Heechul yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan dari Taehyung. Taehyung pun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sebagai seorang wanita _alpha,_ ada cara untuk lepas dari _mate_ mu dan mencari pria lain untuk kau jadikan pasanganmu. Tetapi, sekali kau melepas _mate_ mu maka kau tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Apa kau yakin dengan putusanmu, Taehyung?" Taehyung mengangguk. Ia sudah malas untuk mendengar basa-basi dari Heechul. Akan lebih baik baginya jika Heechul segera memberi tahu bagaimana cara agar dia bisa lepas dari _mate_ nya untuk selamanya.

Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "Ini adalah _suppressant_ khusus untuk menekan feromonmu hingga kau sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan feromon. Pada intinya, kau tidak akan berbau apapun.

Taehyung mengambil botol berisi _suppressant_ itu. Dari luar tampak terlihat bahwa itu obat sakit kepala. "Aku menggunakan botol obat sakit kepala untuk menyamarkan bahwa di dalamnya adalah _suppressant._ Itu adalah _suppressant_ yang biasanya digunakan oleh para _omega_ tetapi dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi. Kau harus meminumnya setidaknya 5 jam sekali. Jika kau terlambat minum sedetikpun, maka bau feromonmu akan keluar. Jadi berhati-hatilah!" jelas Heechul.

"Maksudmu aku harus menghabiskan seumur hidupku dengan meminum obat ini agar dia tidak pernah mencium feromonku?" tanya Taehyung sarkastik.

"Tidak Taehyung. Cukup 1 bulan saja atau lebih tepatnya sampai bulan purnama di bulan yang akan datang, kau tidak ditandai oleh _mate_ mu, maka kau bisa lepas dari takdirmu. Kau bisa lepas dari Jeon Jungkook," jawab Heechul. Taehyung menatap botol obat di tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah Taehyung? Kita sudah mendaftarkan Taehyung untuk masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Hoseok. Padahal Jeon Jungkook juga bersekolah di sekolah itu. Apa perlu kita memindahkan Taehyung ke sekolah lain?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu dilakukan, Baekhyun. Biarkan Taehyung melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolah itu. Lagipula ada Hoseok. Aku juga bisa meminta tolong Siwon dan staff guru kenalanku untuk turut serta menjaga Taehyung. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik di Korea dan aku tidak akan rela jika putriku bersekolah di sekolah lain yang memilliki banyak preman. Itu akan lebih berbahaya untuk Taehyung," jawab Chanyeol. Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

Taehyung pun mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada gunanya melarikan diri. Ia akan menghadapi semuanya. Lagipula bukankah menyenangkan bermain kucing-kucingan dengan _mate_ tersayangnya nanti di sekolah?

 **TBC**

Halooo..

Sebenarnya ff ini juga aku upload di wattpad. Tapi jujur aku belum tahu cara kerja wattpad xD.

Aku ingin bertanya kepada _readers_ sekalian, apakah yang bisa melihat cerita kita di wattpad adalah yang telah memfollow kita sebelumnya?

Yang mengikuti ku di wattpad cuma 1 orang, berarti yang baca ceritaku cuma satu orang itu atau bagaimana?

Terima kasih jika ada _readers_ yang mau menjawab pertanyaan ku di atas…

Ooh dan terima kasih juga bagi _readers_ yang telah menyempatkan untuk membaca ff ini…

Makasihhhhh…

Jika ada yang punya akun wattpad, bersediakah untuk memfollow saya? Nanti saya follow balik xD

Akun wattpadku : shawokeu


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BOND**

 **Chapter 2**

 **KOOKV / GS**

 **By : Shawokey**

* * *

Taehyung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia merasa bahwa penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk mengingat pagi tadi ia terlambat bangun karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Ia pun hanya menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Lalu ditambah polesan sedikit _make up_ dan parfum. Dan tara… Kim Taehyung pun siap!

Bukan tanpa sebab Taehyung tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana bisa tidur jika ia sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya di Seoul? Jika boleh jujur, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atasnya di Tokyo. Akan tetapi, ketika ia baru menginjak pertengahan kelas 2, orang tuanya memintanya untuk kembali. Taehyung awalnya menolak, tetapi orang tua dan kakaknya bersikeras membujuknya. Akhirnya Taehyung pun luluh dan kembali ke Seoul kemudian mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Taehyung sejak awal sudah tahu jika ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jungkook. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia bisa menghindar, tidak mengacuhkan, atau melakukan hal lain yang membuatnya tidak perlu berurusan dengan Jungkook. Lagipula Taehyung pun tidak mau jika masuk ke sekolah lain. Yang ia tahu, sekolah yang akan ia masuki adalah sekolah terbaik di Seoul. Taehyung yakin jika ia bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Seoul dengan baik.

Akan tetapi keyakinan Taehyung mulai luntur setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Jungkook adalah _mate_ nya. Ia tidak tahu cara kerja seorang _alpha, beta,_ atau _omega_ mendeteksi pasangannya. Ia berharap rencana Heechul dengan menyuruhnya minum _suppressant_ dapat menekan feromonnya sehingga Jungkook tidak mengetahui jika dirinya adalah _mate_ nya.

"Tae-tae! Ayo sarapan!" seru Hoseok dari luar kamar.

"Ya, _oppa!_ " balas Taehyung sambil meraih tasnya di atas meja.

* * *

"Taehyung, kau benar-benar ingin naik bus?" tanya Hoseok pada Taehyung setelah selesai sarapan.

"Ya, _oppa._ Aku tidak ingin orang-orang tahu jika aku adalah adikmu. Kudengar _oppa_ sangat terkenal di sekolah. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan cipratan kepopuleranmu. _Oppa_ tahu sendiri kan kalau aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian?" ujar Taehyung.

Hoseok ragu untuk menyanggupi keinginan Taehyung. Jika ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Taehyung berarti ia tidak bisa melindungi Taehyung dengan bebas.

"Ayolah, _oppa._ Kau kan sudah setuju tadi malam," ujar Taehyung mengingatkan.

Hoseok menepuk-nepuk kepala Taehyung, "Baiklah. Tetapi jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, kau harus segera menghubungi _oppa._ Mengerti!" pinta Hoseok. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Oke!"

* * *

Taehyung memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya ketika berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia tidak melihat Jungkook di seluruh penjuru kelas. Sepertinya harapan untuk tidak sekelas dengan Jungkook telah terkabul. Hal itulah yang membuat _mood_ Taehyung naik drastis.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Kim Taehyung, pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung ini berasal dari Seoul juga. Jadi kalian jangan canggung kepadanya. Kau juga, Kim Taehyung. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan teman-temanmu!" ujar Jung Yunho, wali kelas sekaligus pengajar pagi itu.

"Baik, Yunho _seonsaengmin_."

"Kim Taehyung, kau bisa duduk disana!" Yunho menunjuk kursi di deretan nomor 2 dari belakang barisan paling kiri. Selain kursi kosong yang ditunjuk Yunho, sebenarnya ada kursi kosong lain yang terletak paling depan. Taehyung sebenarnya ingin mengambil tempat itu, tetapi sepertinya ada murid lain yang menempati karena Yunho langsung menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi belakang.

Setelah Taehyung duduk, Yunho berkata, "Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin bahwa hari ini ada rapat antara ketua dan pembina klub sekolah. Jadi tugas kalian hari ini adalah mengerjakan soal yang sudah aku siapkan," Yunho menunjukkan lembar soal di tangannya.

"Harus selesai hari ini juga. Saat jam istirahat, semua soal dan jawaban harus sudah dikumpulkan di mejaku!" lanjut Yunho.

Beberapa murid menggumam protes tetapi Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli.

Setelah Yunho membagikan soal dan keluar kelas, suasana hening tadi seketika berubah. Ada yang mengerjakan soal bersama-sama, ada yang tidur, bernyanyi, bahkan ada yang menari-nari tidak jelas di depan kelas yang membuat Taehyung tertawa. Sepertinya orang-orang di kelasnya cukup menyenangkan.

"Hello, Kim Taehyung!" sapa seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk di depannya. Laki-laki itu memiliki wajah tampan dengan senyum seksi yang menawan.

"Namaku Park Jimin," laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri masih dengan mempertahankan senyumannya. Taehyung heran bagaimana laki-laki di depannya ini bisa memperlihatkan senyumannya walaupun sedang berbicara. Ya… Tipe-tipe lelaki _playboy._ Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Taehyung.

"Salam kenal.." balas Taehyung.

Sepertinya Park Jimin tidak buruk untuk dijadikan sahabat di sekolah barunya.

* * *

Jimin adalah anak yang ramah dan menyenangkan, membuat Taehyung sangat nyaman berteman dengannya. Ditambah lagi mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu membaca komik dan menonton anime. Walaupun _genre_ yang mereka sukai berbeda, Taehyung menyukai _genre_ humor dan _sport_ sedangkan Jimin dengan gamblangnya mengatakan lebih menyukai komik atau anime yang berbau _yadong._ Taehyung sedikit tidak percaya, orang yang terlihat polos seperti Jimin ternyata di dalam otaknya penuh dengan hal panas seperti itu.

Pada saat jam istirahat, Jimin mengajak Taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya ke kantin bertemu dengan rekan satu geng nya. Taehyung tentu saja langsung setuju. Di mata Taehyung, Jimin terlihat anak baik-baik (kecuali otak _yadongnya_ ). Ia berharap teman satu geng Jimin juga sama baiknya seperti Jimin atau setidaknya bukan tukang buli seperti 'dia yang namanya tak boleh disebut'.

"Hello teman-teman! Aku membawa gadis cantik!" seru Jimin dengan suara lantang setelah mereka sampai di meja kantin paling pojok yang kata Jimin merupakan meja kekuasaannya.

Bukan hanya geng Jimin yang memperhatikan, tetapi seluruh penjuru kantin pun ikut memperhatikan mereka.

'SIALAN!' umpat Taehyung dalam hati. Sepertinya Jimin adalah tipe orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Lihat saja saat itu, bukannya langsung duduk, Jimin malah memberikan kedipan genit kepada murid-murid yang masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Siapa gadis cantik ini?" tanya salah satu dari geng Jimin sambil menunjuk Taehyung.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung, pindahan dari Jepang," jawab Jimin antusias.

"Taehyung, ini Kai. Anak _dance_ juga sepertiku," Jimin memperkenalkan laki-laki tadi yang mengedip genit ke Taehyung. Taehyung tanpa sadar melongo.

"Kemudian di samping Kai namanya Sehun," Jimin menunjuk laki-laki tampan berkulit putih pucat berwajah dingin yang mengingatkan Taehyung pada tokoh antagonis di drama-drama yang sering ditonton ibunya.

"Dia seorang model," lanjut Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk. 'Terlihat dari kulitnya yang terlihat halus dan terawat,' batin Taehyung memperhatikan Sehun.

"Kemudian mereka Yuta dan Bambam," lanjut Jimin sambil menunjuk dua laki-laki yang duduk di pojokan. "Mereka berdua tergabung dalam tim inti klub basket. Mereka sangat ganas saat bertanding."

"Hallo, Taehyung!" sapa mereka berdua. Wajah mereka cukup imut. Taehyung menjadi tidak sabar melihat Yuta dan Bambam bertanding untuk melihat keganasan mereka seperti apa yang dikatakan Jimin tadi.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Salam kenal semua," ujarnya.

"Salam kenal, Taehyung," ujar mereka kompak. Taehyung kemudian memilih duduk di samping Yuta.

"Sebenarnya masih ada dua orang lagi. Tetapi mereka berdua sedang sibuk. Yang satu ketua klub basket dan satunya adalah ketua dewan sekolah. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang," Jimin menjelaskan. Mendengar perkataan Jimin, Taehyung menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya.

Satu kesimpulan yang didapat Taehyung saat itu adalah….

'Ia salah memilih teman.'

Sejak awal, Taehyung sudah berniat untuk menjadi murid yang biasa-biasa saja. Dan untuk merealisasikan niatnya, seharusnya ia berteman dengan murid yang biasa-biasa pula, bukan berteman dengan orang-orang seperti yang tergabung dalam lingkaran geng Jimin.

Pertama, Jimin merupakan ketua klub _dance_ yang sangat menikmati kepopulerannya dan sangat suka cari perhatian.

Kedua, Kai juga anak _dance_ yang memiliki wajah seksi. Kepopuleran Kai sepertinya setara dengan Jimin.

Ketiga, Sehun seorang model dengan karisma dinginnya. Taehyung yakin banyak murid perempuan yang menjadi fans garis keras Sehun.

Keempat, Yuta dan Bambam yang merupakan tim inti dari tim basket sekolah yang juga memilih wajah rupawan.

Ditambah lagi dengan Ketua Dewan Sekolah dan ketua tim basket.

'Teman-teman Jimin memang luar biasa,' batin Taehyung. Tetapi kemudian Taehyung menyadari sesuatu. 'Jimin tadi bilang Ketua Dewan Sekolah adalah teman satu gengnya. Bukankah Ketua Dewan Sekolah adalah…'

"Hoseok _Hyung_ , Jungkook!" seru Kai tiba-tiba sambil memberi kode kepada seseorang untuk mendekat.

Deg.

'Jungkook? Apa tadi Kai memanggil nama Jungkook?' batin Taehyung. Sedetik kemudian Taehyung menyadari jika Kai juga menyebutkan nama Hoseok, sontak Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari Hoseok. Ia sungguh berharap jika 'Hoseok' yang disebutkan Kai tadi bukanlah kakaknya, walaupun ia tahu bahwa harapannya sia-sia karena Jimin sempat menyebutkan jika salah satu teman satu gengnya adalah Ketua Dewan Sekolah dan Taehyung sangat tahu siapa Ketua Dewan Sekolah di sekolah itu.

"Hai Bro!" sapa Hoseok yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di depan Yuta. Hoseok sempat melihat Taehyung yang duduk di samping Yuta tetapi kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedangkan Jungkook masih berdiri. Taehyung yakin jika saat itu Jungkook sedang menatapnya. Taehyung memilih untuk berbincang dengan Yuta dan tidak menghiraukan Jungkook.

"Taehyung!" Taehyung dengan terpaksa menghentikan acara bincang-bincangnya dan menatap Jimin yang memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Hoseok _Hyung_ dan Jungkook. Yang ini adalah Kim Hoseok," ujar Jimin sambil menepuk bahu Hoseok.

"Dia adalah kakak kelas kita dan menjabat sebagai Ketua Dewan Sekolah _._ Hoseok Hyung adalah siswa yang _perfect,_ pokoknya diahebat dalam segala hal," ujar Jimin. Taehyung menatap Hoseok sedangkan Hoseok terlihat salah tingkah. Hoseok sedikit tersenyum pada Taehyung. Mata Hoseok memancarkan perasaan bersalah.

Taehyung tidak membalas senyuman Hoseok. Sungguh, Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka jika kakaknya sendiri adalah teman satu geng dari Jungkook, makhluk yang paling dibencinya. Mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukumnya, di hari pertamanya sekolah secara tidak sengaja ia berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang berada di lingkungan pertemanan dengan Jungkook. Apakah Taehyung marah pada Hoseok? Jelas. Selama ini ia selalu mencurahkan keluh kesahnya tentang Jungkook kepada kakaknya, tetapi respon kakaknya seolah-olah tidak mengenal Jungkook.

Taehyung menahan amarahnya. Tidak ada gunanya jika meneriaki Hoseok saat itu, malahan ia akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memberikan Hoseok senyum terbaiknya, "Salam kenal, Hoseok _sunbaenim_!" sapa Taehyung dengan senyum dipaksakan yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hoseok.

"Dan yang berdiri di depanmu itu-" Taehyung mau tidak mau menatap Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari hadapannya sejak tadi.

"-namanya Jeon Jungkook, kapten tim basket. Dia satu kelas dengan kita, tetapi tadi dia mengikuti rapat dengan para guru. Dia seperti Hoseok _Hyung_ kedua, _perfect_ dalam segala hal."

Hening.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Senyuman Jimin perlahan-lahan menghilang dari wajahnya karena ia merasa bahwa saat itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pamer senyumanya yang menawan. Entah mengapa suasana di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi berat dan mencekam. Bambam yang biasanya pandai mencairkan suasana pun hanya diam. Bukan karena dia tak mampu, hanya saja Bambam ingin tahu drama apa yang akan terjadi saat itu.

Jungkook lah yang pada akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Lama tidak bertemu, Kim Taehyung," ujarnya. Jungkook tersenyum, tetapi Taehyung yakin itu hanyalah formalitas sehingga Taehyung pun tak membalas senyuman Jungkook. Taehyung bahkan memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. Jungkook memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita tidak berjumpa. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini, saat kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jujur saja aku sangat kecewa ketika kau memilih pindah ke Jepang. Syukurlah, pada akhirnya kau kembali…" ujar Jungkook.

"Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak senang bisa bertemu lagi denganku," lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Taehyung cepat. "Siapa yang senang bertemu lagi dengan si Brengsek Jeon Jungkook?" Jimin dan yang lainnya menahan nafas.

"Kalian berdua, ehm…. Sudah saling kenal?" tanya Yuta. Semua menatap Yuta tak percaya karena berani menanyakan hal seperti itu di suasana yang sedang panas-panasnya sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah polos ingin tahu.

"Kita satu sekolah saat sekolah dasar," jawab Jungkook. Tatapannya masih terkunci pada Taehyung. Begitupula Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung yang bahkan tidak bisa berjalan tanpa terjatuh, ceroboh, Kim Taehyung yang bodoh bahkan sampai dijauhi sahabatnya sendiri, dan segala hal mengerikan tentangnya," ejek Jungkook. Parahnya dia mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu dengan tersenyum.

Taehyung mendengus, "Ya.. Benar sekali. Dan apakah kau masih ingat siapa yang membuat teman dekatku sendiri menjauhiku?"

Jungkook menaikkan bahunya, seolah-olah ia tak tahu dan jujur itu membuat Taehyung kesal.

"KAU-"

"Kenapa suasana disini tegang sekali?"

Perhatian yang sebelumnya tertuju pada Jungkook dan Taehyung teralihkan oleh seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri di samping meja sambil menatap mereka bingung.

"Yoongiiiiii!" seru Jimin senang. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan perempuan berambut pendek bernama Yoongi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan perempuan berambut pirang panjang bernama Lisa memilih duduk di samping Yoongi.

Jimin dan Yuta bernafas lega dengan datangnya Yoongi dan Lisa sedangkan Kai, Sehun, dan Bambam kecewa karena perang antara Taehyung dan Jungkook harus terhenti padahal sedang seru-serunya.

"Yoongi, mengapa kau masih berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Jimin frustasi melihat Yoongi yang merupakan bagian dari tim basket sekolah masih menggunakan seragam basket. Menurut Jimin, 'Hal terindah di dunia adalah Min Yoongi dengan balutan seragam basket yang keseksiannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tokoh anime seksi yang sering ia tonton diam-diam.'

"Karena aku baru selesai bermain basket dan perutku merengek minta diisi, _eits-_ jangan peluk-peluk!" sembur Yoongi ketika Jimin berusaha memeluknya.

"Jangan membuat Yoongi marah, Jimin. Hari ini dia sedang _badmood._ Gosip miring tentang hubunganmu dengan Seulgi muncul lagi di kalangan anak basket. Entah siapa yang memulai membicarakannya kembali," ujar Lisa.

"Pantas saja Seulgi tidak datang bersama kalian," ujar Bambam.

" _By the way_ , siapa perempuan manis yang duduk disampingmu itu, Yuta?" tanya Lisa kemudian.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung. Dia pindahan dari Jepang, tetapi asli Korea. Taehyung pernah satu sekolah dengan Jungkook, lho- oops!" Bukan Yuta yang menjawab, tetapi Bambam yang langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia telah mengungkit kembali tentang hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil dan memberi kode kepada Bambam bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Bambam nyengir minta maaf.

"Salam kenal," ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan yang dibalas juga oleh Yoongi dan Lisa.

"Kau sangat cantik dan menggemaskan," tambah Lisa semangat. "Tetapi aku tidak mencium aroma _omega_ dari tubuhmu. Apa kau sudah mempunyai _mate_?" tanya Lisa kemudian.

"Hei-hei! Itu tidak sopan! Tidak seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu padanya!" sembur Yuta.

"Itu privasi, Lisa bodoh!" kali ini Jimin yang berbicara.

"Maaf ya, Tae. Lisa memang agak menyebalkan jika menyangkut masalah bau. Tidak seperti _omega_ lain, indra penciumannya memang agak tajam. Dia suka sekali menciumi bau feromon orang-orang disekitarnya. Agak _freak_ sih," ujar Bambam.

Taehyung tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku…. Aku memang sudah mempunyai _mate."_

"Wow, sudah kuduga. Kau sangat cantik, menggemaskan, dan manis. Tidak mungkin kau belum mempunyai _mate._ Tidak sepertimu, Bambam bodoh! Bahkan aku yakin _mate_ mu sembunyi ketika tahu kalau kau yang akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya!" ejek Lisa sambil menunjuk Bambam.

"Hei, apa katamu! Mengacalah! Kau juga belum punya _mate!_ "

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar pertengkaran keduanya. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

Tok Tok …

Hampir 10 menit Kim Hoseok mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung yang diabaikan oleh pemiliknya. Taehyung, sang pemilik kamar tak beranjak dari ranjangnya dan sama sekali tidak merespon setiap ucapan dari kakaknya.

"Taehyung, Hoseok _oppa_ minta maaf. Maaf karena membohongimu selama ini," ujar Hoseok dari luar. "Tolong izinkan _oppa_ masuk. _Oppa_ akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu," lanjutnya.

Sambil telentang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya, Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia sudah sering curhat tentang kebencianya pada Jungkook sejak kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Kemudian ia berpisah dengan kakaknya pada saat sekolah menengah karena ia pindah ke Jepang. Entah sejak kapan kakaknya mengenal baik musuh bebuyutannya, bisa jadi sejak sekolah menengah pertama, bisa juga pula saat sekolah menengah atas. Ada cukup waktu bagi kakaknya untuk mengatakan jika ia mengenal Jungkook.

"Tae…"

"Taehyung…."

Satu poin penting tentang kakaknya. Kakaknya adalah orang yang keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya. Ia yakin kakaknya akan bertahan di depan pintunya, mengetuk pintunya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf sampai ia mengizinkan kakaknya itu masuk.

Taehyung pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Hoseok masih menggunakan seragam dan masih membawa tas sekolahnya. Sepertinya sesampainya di rumah, Hoseok langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Masuklah," ujar Taehyung.

Hoseok masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan memilih duduk di karpet. Hoseok menepuk-nepuk karpet di sampingnya memberi kode agar Taehyung duduk disitu. Taehyung pun duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana."

"Kau bisa memulai dari 'sejak kapan kau mengenal baik si Jeon?"

"Aku mengenalnya saat sekolah menengah pertama. Dia dulu adalah bagian dari dewan sekolah. Jujur saja, dia adalah murid yang bisa diandalkan, itulah mengapa aku heran ketika ia tidak bergabung di dewan sekolah saat sekolah menengah atas," jawab Hoseok.

"Jadi kau mengenal si Jeon sejak lama tetapi kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada tinggi karena marah.

Hoseok menghela nafas panjang, "Eh, karena kupikir Jungkook yang kau maksud bukan Jungkook yang kukenal-"

"Omong kosong! Hanya satu Jungkook di Keluarga Jeon, _Oppa_. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Hoseok menghela nafas panjang, "Ayolah, Tae-tae… Jangan terlalu serius!" Hoseok sedikit memberikan cengiran.

" _Oppa,_ dengar! Sejak aku masih menjadi bahan buli si Brengsek Jeon Jungkook, aku selalu mengutarakan keluh kesahku kepadamu dan kau seolah-olah tidak tahu siapa Jeon Jungkook yang aku ceritakan itu padahal faktanya kau satu geng dengannya!" ujar Taehyung tidak terima.

"Oke, _Oppa_ minta maaf. Tetapi Tae, selama aku mengenal Jungkook tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang selama ini kau ceritakan. Apa yang kau ceritakan dengan kenyataan itu terlihat sangat berbeda."

"Kau berpikir aku berbohong?"

"Tidak Tae, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Yang aku pikirkan adalah bahwa Jungkook mungkin sudah berubah. Kau mengenal Jungkook hanya sampai sekolah dasar. Kemudian kau pindah ke Jepang sampai sekolah menengah. Ada banyak waktu bagi Jungkook untuk berubah," setelah mengatakan itu, Hoseok menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung.

"Kau sudah mendengar sendiri dari Dokter Heechul tentang betapa sakralnya hubunganmu dengan Jungkook. Maka pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu yang berusaha melepas ikatanmu dengan Jungkook. Masih ada waktu untuk mengenal Jungkook lebih jauh. Jangan menghindar! _Oppa_ takut kau akan menyesal nantinya. Dan _oppa_ minta maaf atas kebohongan _oppa_ selama ini," Hoseok tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Taehyung dengan pikirannya yang kalut.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, Taehyung sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Semalaman ia menangis, ia memang cengeng jika menyangkut Hoseok. Ia bahkan melewatkan sarapan agar tidak bertemu Hoseok. Untunglah bus yang ia tumpangi sangat lengang. Di sepanjang halte yang dilewati pun tidak banyak orang yang naik. Hingga di halte nomor 4, ia melihat Yoongi masuk ke dalam bus.

"Yoongi _sunbae_!" Taehyung memberi kode Yoongi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa _sunbae_ selalu berangkat sepagi ini?" tanya Taehyung setelah Yoongi duduk. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Apa yang dilakukan _sunbae_ pagi-pagi di sekolah?"

"Apa ini semacam interogasi mendadak?" ujar Yoongi.

"Eh,, aku hanya ingin tahu. Hihi. Lagi pula kan kita… ehm, teman," ujar Taehyung sedikit malu.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung cukup lama, ia menyadari sesuatu, "Kau habis menangis? Matamu sembab."

"Hah? Hahaha.. Apa kelihatan? Semalaman aku menangis karena menonton film sedih. Padahal aku sudah berusaha menutupi dengan poniku. Ternyata masih kelihatan ya…" jawab Taehyung tersenyum kotak. Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Iya. Masih kelihatan. Kau terlihat sangat jelek."

"Huh…. Oh iya. _Sunbae_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku lho!"

"Aku berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menyusun strategi dan membuat menu latihan bersama Yesung _seonsangnim._ Sebenarnya itu tugas manajer, tetapi tim kami memang tidak memiliki manajer. Manajer terakhir kami tidak berguna. Jadi langsung ku depak saja dari tim basket," ujar Yoongi. Taehyung tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan cara berbicara Yoongi. Ucapan Yoongi memang terdengar kasar, tetapi Taehyung bisa melihat sorot kehilangan di mata Yoongi.

"Wow, _sunbae_ ikut membuat strategi? Hebat sekali!" puji Taehyung.

"Tentu, aku adalah ahli strategi di tim basket. Kau harus melihat pertandingan pertama ku sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Akan aku libas habis lawan-lawanku nanti!" ujar Yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk. Taehyung benar-benar sangat menyukai Yoongi yang apa adanya.

* * *

5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Taehyung baru masuk ke kelasnya. Ia menghabiskan pagi tadi dengan tidur di perpustakaan. Namun, ketika ia sedang berjalan menghampiri mejanya, ia menyadari sesuatu. Seharusnya yang duduk di belakangnya adalah Tzuyu, tetapi mengapa malah Jungkook? Dan sialnya lagi, Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Taehyung langsung memutar arah menghampiri Tzuyu yang duduk di barisan depan yang setahu Taehyung adalah tempat duduk Jungkook.

"Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Mengapa kau pindah tempat duduk?" tanya Taehyung _to the point_. Tzuyu yang baru berpura-pura membaca buku menjadi gelagapan. "Eh, ehh.. Aku. Aku…. " Mata Tzuyu masih terkunci pada buku yang dipegangnya, tak ada keberanian untuk menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa si Jeon yang menyuruhmu pindah?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Tzuyu diam. Dan Taehyung yakin dengan diamnya Tzuyu berarti dugaannya benar. "Kau jangan takut padanya! Ayo kita kembali ke belakang! Aku akan menendang bokong si Jeon itu untukmu," ajak Taehyung. Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, Tzuyu mendongak dan tersenyum pada Taehyung. Tzuyu memang tidak suka jika harus duduk di barisan depan. Ia menyadari jika ia bukanlah murid yang pandai di kelasnya sehingga ia akan lebih senang jika duduk di belakang dan terhindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendadak yang sering dilontarkan para guru.

"Aku-" ucapan Tzuyu terhenti ketika ia melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya tajam. Taehyung yang menyadari itu langsung menatap Jungkook tak kalah tajam.

"Pengecut sekali kau, Jeon! Kau mengancam Tzuyu dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu."

"Tatapan tajam seperti apa, Taehyung? Tatapanku selalu membuat wanita histeris dan tidak ada wanita yang merasa terancam," ujar Jungkook dengan nada sombong.

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian bukan wanita?" ejek Jungkook yang membuat beberapa anak tertawa.

"Oh ayolah, Taehyung. Apa kau takut duduk dekat denganku? Lagipula banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu. Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang sekolah untuk saling bertukar cerita?" ujar Jungkook basa-basi. Taehyung bisa mendengar beberapa anak berbisik-bisik. Entah gosip seperti apa yang akan tersebar nantinya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kalian tidak mendengar beberapa menit lalu bel masuk sudah berbunyi?" ujar sebuah suara. Hyuna, pengajar matematika yang memiliki bodi seksi lah yang berbicara dengan menatap galak semua murid.

Mereka langsung duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, begitu juga Taehyung yang begitu enggan duduk di depan Jungkook. Setelah semua dirasa sudah tenang, Hyuna berkata, "Buka buku kalian di halaman 53!"

Semua anak melakukannya dengan patuh, membuat Taehyung terheran-heran. Bahkan si trio berisik- _julukan itu diberikan Taehyung kepada Jun-hoe, Bobby, dan Lucas karena tingkah absurd mereka_ \- juga menjadi murid yang baik. Padahal kemarin mereka bertiga terlihat asal-asalan dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Bahkan kemarin mereka bertiga juga berani dan kompak ketika menggoda para guru. Tetapi tidak untuk hari ini. Dan Taehyung sepertinya tahu apa alasannya. 'Sepertinya Hyuna _seonsaengnim_ adalah salah satu pengajar _killer_ di sekolah,' batin Taehyung.

Hampir 30 menit Taehyung mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hyuna, tetapi sepertinya otaknya memang tidak pernah bisa menyerap pelajaran matematika dengan baik. Sebenarnya Taehyung bukanlah orang bodoh. Di sekolah lamanya, ia cukup menguasai segala pelajaran. Nilainya pun terbilang bagus.

Ya.. Segala pelajaran, kecuali matematika.

Tetapi Taehyung tidak menyerah. Dalam hati ia menyengamati dirinya sendiri, 'Kau bisa, Taehyung!' Taehyung kembali berusaha berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran. Tetapi hambatan lain muncul.

Taehyung merasa punggungnya di tusuk-tusuk dengan bolpoin, tetapi Taehyung berusaha menghiraukan. Tak lama kemudian Taehyung merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya ditarik-tarik yang membuat kepala Taehyung mendongak. Taehyung dengan kesabaran yang luar bisa kemudian menggulung rambutnya. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Taehyung merasa kursinya didorong ke depan dengan kaki. Hebatnya adalah semua itu dilakukan di waktu yang tepat sehingga Hyuna tidak menyadari jika ada yang usil di kelasnya.

"Jika kau melakukan itu lagi aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Jeon!" ancam Taehyung bisik-bisik.

"Cih, ancaman kampungan!" ejek Jungkook.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh brengsek!"

"Aku ingin tahu metode apa yang ingin kau gunakan untuk membunuhku."

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan metode paling kejam. Akan kusekap kau sampai mati kelaparan kemudian…"

"Sepertinya Kim Taehyung mempunyai cerita yang menarik. Bisa kau ceritakan kepada teman-temanmu daripada kau bergumam sendiri?" kali ini Hyuna yang berbicara. Taehyung menatap horror Hyuna.

"Eh, maaf _seonsaengnim_. Tetapi Jeon Jungkook lah yang menggangguku," adu Taehyung.

"Mengganggumu? Tetapi yang kulihat adalah Jeon Jungkook yang sibuk mencatat apa yang kutulis di papan tulis."

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jungkook sedang mencatat. Jungkook kemudian menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi polosnya, "Apa?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. "Te-tetapi tadi…"

"Jihyo, apa kau melihat Jungkook mengganggu Taehyung?" tanya Hyuna kepada murid yang duduk di samping kanan Jungkook. Jihyo terlihat terkejut, "Aku-" Jihyo memang melihatnya. Tetapi jika ia mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, berarti ia menyalahkan si nomor satu, Jeon Jungkook. Bisa-bisa ia habis di tangan para penggemar Jungkook.

"Aku melihatnya!" Kai yang duduk paling pojok kananlah yang berkata, membuat Jungkook spontan menatap Kai tidak percaya atas kesaksian yang Jungkook yakini palsu yang dilakukan oleh sahabat karibnya itu. 'Apa yang dia inginkan?' batinnya.

"Aku melihat Jungkook mengganggu Taehyung," lanjut Kai.

"Iya Hyuna _seonsaengnim,_ aku juga melihatnya. Aku melihat Jungkook err…" Sehun yang ikut menimpali bingung ingin mengatakan apa karena pada kenyataannya Kai maupun Sehun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook.

"Eh, aku melihat Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung dengan buku paket sebanyak 5 kali," lanjut Sehun dengan kebohongannya. Kai tersenyum dalam hati karena ia merasa drama yang ia mulai sepertinya akan sukses besar. Sedangkan Jungkook dalam hati mengumpati mereka berdua.

"Berarti kau tidak melihat yang terakhir karena aku melihat Jungkook melakukan itu sebanyak 6 kali," ujar Kai dengan memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'enam kali'. Ekspresinya dibuat senatural mungkin.

Hyuna terlihat tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kai maupun Sehun. Reputasi Jungkook sangat bersih. Akan sangat tidak mungkin apabila Jungkook melakukan tindakan kekanakan seperti itu.

"Apa ada lagi yang melihatnya?" tanya Hyuna lagi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Hingga detik ke sepuluh tidak ada yang berbicara. Hingga kemudian, seseorang mengacungkan tangannya dengan mantap.

"Saya melihatnya _,_ " hampir semua mata membelalak ketika melihat Tzuyu yang berbicara. Tidak pernah mereka sangka jika Tzuyu lah yang memberikan kesaksian. Tzuyu duduk di barisan kanan paling depan sedangkan Jungkook dan Taehyung di barisan kiri belakang. Jarak yang cukup jauh bukan? Lagipula untuk apa Tzuyu malah memperhatikan belakang?

"Tidakkah kau sadar jika kesaksianmu membuatku berpikir bahwa kau sibuk memperhatikan belakang dibandingkan memperhatikan pelajaranku?"

"Maaf, _seonsaengnim._ Bukannya saya tidak memperhatikan anda. Saya tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung ketika mengambil bolpoin saya yang terjatuh. Jika anda tidak percaya dengan perkataan saya, anda bisa bertanya kepada Jihyo. Bukankah tadi Jihyo belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan anda?" usul Tzuyu.

"Ya _seonsaengnim, s_ aya melihatnya. Jeon Jungkook melakukannya 7 kali," Jihyo mengatakan dengan mantap. 'Persetan dengan fans labil Jungkook. Aku harus menegakkan kebenaran. Ya.. Walaupun dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan,' batin Jihyo.

Hyuna tidak berkutik. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak percaya walaupun memang sulit dipercaya jika Jungkook dengan teganya memukul seorang anak baru dengan sebuah buku paket ditambah lagi Jungkook melakukannya sebanyak 7 kali?

"Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung. Kalian kerjakan halaman 55 di perpustakaan dan harus dikumpulkan setelah jam ini selesai. Jangan keluyuran kemana-mana. Aku akan meminta Seungri _seonsaengnim_ untuk mengawasi kalian. Kalian bisa keluar sekarang!"

Saat berjalan keluar kelas, Jungkook melihat bahu Sehun dan Kai bergetar di balik buku paket yang menutupi wajah mereka. 'Sialan mereka berdua menertawaiku,' batin Jungkook kesal.

Sedangkan Taehyung memberikan kode 'terima kasih' kepada Tzuyu dan Jihyo yang mau membantunya walaupun pada akhirnya dia pun harus menjalani hukuman. Tetapi setidaknya, reputasi Jungkook sebagai murid teladan telah tercoreng dan Taehyung sudah sangat puas akan hal itu.

* * *

Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu sin, cos, tan, dan semua barisan angka pada soal di depannya. Ada sekitar 20 soal yang harus dijawab dan harus diuraikan pula cara penyelesaiannya. Ia sudah membaca soal pertama hampir sepuluh kali dan ia tak menemukan titik terang. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak sedang menjauhi kakaknya, ia pasti sudah meminta bantuan kakaknya.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang duduk di pojok ruangan terlihat santai ketika mengerjakan soal. Bahkan Jungkook mengerjakan soal yang menurut Taehyung 'sangat laknat'sambil mendengarkan musik. Taehyung merengut tanpa sadar, sejak di sekolah dasar Jungkook memang sudah terkenal sebagai siswa jenius. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah terkenal payah di pelajaran matematika. Hal inilah yang menjadi salah satu bahan buli Jungkook padanya dan ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi di sekolah menengah.

Jungkook yang menyadari Taehyung memperhatikannya ikut menatap balik Taehyung. Walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh Taehyung tahu Jungkook sedang menyeringai. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Jungkook memamerkan lembar jawabnya yang sudah penuh dengan angka-angka. Jungkook menghabiskan sekitar 7 lembar untuk menjawab 20 soal dan tanpa beban ia memamerkan satu persatu pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menulis sesuatu di lembar soalnya dengan kebencian yang luar biasa dan kemudian menunjukkannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook tertawa ketika membaca apa yang ditulis Taehyung.

 _AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, BAJINGAN!_

Jungkook tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sedangkan Taehyung masih menggumamkan sumpah serapah sambil menulis jawabannya tanpa melihat soal mengingat beberapa menit lagi jam matematika akan selesai.

* * *

"Kim Taehyung," seharusnya Taehyung sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Hyuna, tetapi tetap saja ia masih merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri setiap guru matematikanya ini berbicara padanya apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan dingin mematikan yang menatap tepat ke matanya.

"I-iya," jawab Taehyung terbata-bata. Sebelum masuk ruang guru, Taehyung sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan dampratan dari Hyuna. Tetapi tetap saja ia ciut ketika berhadapan langsung dengan sang guru _killer._

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pelajari di sekolah lamamu. Perlu kau ketahui bahwa soal no 1 sampai dengan soal nomor 5 merupakan soal dasar dan kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan benar."

"Tiga soal pertama yang dijawab Jungkook sudah membuatku yakin bahwa dia mengerjakan soal-soal lainnya dengan baik, tetapi kau! Soal pertama, soal yang paling dasar saja kau mengerjakannya asal-asalan. Mana mungkin aku mau menghabiskan waktu berhargaku untuk membaca jawabanmu yang lain yang aku yakini pasti asal-asalan juga!" bentak Hyuna.

Taehyung menunduk. Ia tidak punya apa-apa untuk membela diri karena apa yang dikatakan Hyuna memang benar.

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi akan ada latihan ujian pertama untuk persiapan ujian semester. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus sudah menguasai dasarnya. Aku tidak ingin membuat namaku tercoreng karena mempunyai anak didik yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Hyuna melempar lembar jawaban Taehyung ke tempat sampah. "Aku mengajar matematika di kelasmu, otomatis jika kau tidak becus mengerjakan soal maka orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa aku tidak becus mengajarimu. Maka aku putuskan agar Jeon Jungkook yang akan menjadi tutor matematika mu untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu selama ini," lanjut Hyuna membuat keputusan. Tentu saja Taehyung protes.

"Jeon Jungkook? Mengapa harus dia, _seonsaengnim_. Saya janji saya akan belajar giat dan-"

"Tidak, Kim Taehyung. Ini sudah keputusanku. Harus ada tutor untukmu."

Taehyung tidak menyerah, "Bagaimana kalau yang lain, _seonsaengnim_? Mungkin Kim Hoseok? Saya pernah mendengar bahwa dia adalah murid jenius disini," pinta Taehyung. Taehyung rela untuk menurunkan ego nya untuk meminta bantuan kepada kakaknya daripada harus menjadi err – 'murid Jungkook'.

Mendegar penolakan terang-terangan Taehyung membuat Jungkook kesal. 'Mengapa Taehyung lebih memilih Hoseok _Hyung_ daripada aku? Taehyung mengenal Hoseok _Hyung_ juga baru kemarin,' batin Jungkook.

Hyuna terlihat mempertimbangkan permintaan Taehyung, "Dia memang pintar. Tetapi aku tidak yakin dia akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menjadi tutormu. Jika kau ingin Kim Hoseok yang menjadi tutormu, maka kau sendirilah yang memintanya. Jika dia setuju, minta dia untuk datang menemuiku."

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. "Terima kasih, _seonsaengnim._ " Ujar Taehyung yang mendapat balasan anggukan dari Hyuna.

"Kalian berdua boleh pergi. Aku harap kalian tidak mengacau lagi di kelasku!"

"Baik, _seonsaengnim,"_ ujar mereka berdua serempak.

* * *

"Apa kau sebegitu takutnya padaku hingga kau berusaha untuk tidak berhubungan denganku?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada meremehkan yang paling dibenci Taehyung. Taehyung yang berjalan di depan Jungkook berhenti. Jungkook pun ikut berhenti, menunggu reaksi Taehyung yang ia yakin pasti akan meledak-ledak.

"Aku sungguh membencimu, Jeon. Tidakkah kau bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri? Aku tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu. Tetapi bukan berarti aku takut," ujar Taehyung masih dalam keadaaan membelakangi Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengar Jungkook tertawa. "Benarkah itu? Benarkah kau tidak takut kepadaku? Aku bisa melihat ketakutan di matamu setiap kau melihatku. Lagipula bukankah aneh ketika kau lebih memilih Kim Hoseok untuk menjadi tutormu padahal kau sama sekali belum begitu mengenalnya, ditambah lagi dia disibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua Dewan Sekolah. Apa kau tidak tahu malu dengan menambah beban Kim Hoseok hanya untuk mengajarimu berhitung?" cerca Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeram marah. Ia berbalik cepat dan mendorong Jungkook ke dinding kemudian menarik kerah seragam Jungkook. "Dengar Jeon! Jauhkan pikiran bodohmu tentang dugaanmu bahwa aku takut padamu. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari orang sepertimu?"

Jungkook menyeringai, ia sangat terhibur dengan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung. Semua yang dilakukan Taehyung saat ini mengingatkannya pada perlawanan Taehyung ketika ia buli saat di sekolah dasar. Sifat tidak mau kalah dan kekeraskepalaan Taehyung ternyata masih sama.

"Kalau kau tidak takut padaku, lalu mengapa kau harus menghindar? Kau jadi muridku dan aku jadi tutormu. Selesai kan?"

"Apa yang bisa menjadi jaminan bahwa kau melakukannya dengan benar? Bisa saja kau hanya main-main dan membuat semuanya semakin buruk!"

Jungkook memegang kedua tangan Taehyung yang masih mencengkeram kerah seragamnya, dengan paksa ia melepas cengkeraman itu. Kemudian Jungkook memegang pundak sempit Taehyung dan berbalik memenjarakan Taehyung diantara tembok dan tubuhnya. Taehyung terlihat semakin marah.

"Perlu kau ketahui bahwa Jeon Jungkook memiliki reputasi yang luar biasa cemerlang di sekolah. Dia tidak mungkin mencemarkan namanya dengan menjadikan muridnya yang bodoh menjadi semakin bodoh. Dan harus kau ingat! Aku melakukan ini bukan karena ingin membantumu, Taehyung."

Jungkook semakin mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu kepada Taehyung, "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah level kebodohanmu masih sama seperti ketika kau di sekolah dasar."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan paling tajam yang ia punya, "SIALAN KAU JEON JUNGKOOK!"

* * *

Taehyung tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengah penuh keterpaksaan, ia harus diajari matematika oleh seseorang yang ia labeli sebagai makhluk paling menyebalkan seantero jagad raya. Ia sudah meminta pendapat Hoseok lewat pesan singkat dan parahnya Hoseok malah menyetujuinya. Padahal ia sempat berharap setelah Hoseok menerima pesannya, kakaknya itu langsung menghadap Hyuna dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tutornya. Kakaknya memang sangat tidak peka.

Jadinya setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Taehyung menunggu Jungkook di parkiran. Taehyung pikir ketika Jungkook memutuskan menjadikan manshion Jeon sebagai tempat belajar adalah hal yang paling buruk, tetapi ternyata ada yang lebih buruk. Di hari itu juga, Jeon Jungkook akan memulai kelas pembelajaran pertamanya. 'Sialan, kenapa langsung dimulai hari ini?' batin Taehyung.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Jungkook sambil melemparkan helm ke arahnya.

"Kau membawa dua helm?" tanya Taehyung sambil menimang-nimang helm yang dibawanya.

"Itu milik Yuta. Besok kau bawa helm sendiri!"

Taehyung mencibir. "Iya-iya.." ujarnya sambil naik ke motor Jungkook.

"Jangan memegang pinggangku, pundakku, apalagi memelukku! Cari pegangan lain!" Taehyung memutar bola matanya bosan, "Siapa juga yang mau memelukmu!" sungut Taehyung.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Taehyung secara spontan memeluk Jungkook karena cara berkendara Jungkook yang kebut-kebutan. Jungkook diam-diam tersenyum ketika setiap ia membelok tajam atau menyalip, pelukan Taehyung mengerat diiringi dengan umpatan-umpatan dari bibir Taehyung. Dan setelah sampai, Taehyung dengan membabi buta memukuli Jungkook dengan helm pinjamannya.

* * *

Taehyung tahu jika keluarga Jeon dikenal sebagai keluarga paling kaya di Korea. Taehyung yang dari kalangan atas pun bisa terpesona dengan manshion Jeon yang indah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kekagumannya, tetapi nyatanya itu sia-sia. Secara tidak sadar kepala Taehyung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berdecak kagum.

"Dimana-mana ada cctv. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk mengambil barang yang bukan milikmu, Kim Taehyung!" ujar Jungkook.

"APA KAU BILANG-"

"Jungkook, siapa perempuan cantik ini?"

Pertengkaran mereka harus terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik menghampiri mereka berdua. Wanita itu memiliki senyuman yang menenangkan, suaranya halus, dan rambut hitamnya tergerai indah.

" _Eomma,_ ini Kim Taehyung," jawab Jungkook. Walaupun Taehyung membenci Jungkook, tetapi ia tidak masih bisa berpikir realistis untuk tidak membenci keluarga Jungkook, apalagi wanita paruh baya di depannya ini yang terlihat sangat ramah.

"Selamat siang, bibi. Nama saya Kim Taehyung," ujar Taehyung memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Jeon Seokjin. Ibu dari Jungkook. Senang bertemu denganmu, Taehyung," wanita bernama Seokjin itu tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Taehyung. "Senang bertemu dengan Bibi."

"Ayo duduk dulu," Seokjin mempersilakan Taehyung untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tidak, _eomma_. Kita langsung saja ke kamarku. Aku harus segera mengajari si bodoh ini! Jika menunggu lebih lama, bisa jadi otaknya akan semakin berkarat," ujar Jungkook. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Oh, jadi kalian akan belajar bersama? Baiklah. _Eomma_ akan menyiapkan cemilan untuk kalian berdua. Taehyung, anggap saja rumah sendiri ya…" ujar Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan lembut. Sedetik kemudian, ketika Seokjin menatap Jungkook, tatapan Seokjin berubah menjadi tatapan menusuk, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Taehyung! Mengerti!"

Jungkook mengangguk malas. Jungkook memberi kode Taehyung untuk mengikutinya. "Saya belajar dulu ya Bibi!" pamit Taehyung. Seokjin mengangguk, "Kalau Jungkook bertingkah menyebalkan, jitak saja kepalanya!" Taehyung nyengir mendengarnya.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, Taehyung! Aku tahu kau bodoh, tetapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau sebodoh ini! Untuk saat ini saja, gunakan otakmu yang kecil itu! Untung kebodohan tidak menular. Jika itu terjadi maka _bla bla bla_ ,"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook kesal. Hampir 1 jam ia belajar, dan hampir 1 jam pula ia mendengar umpatan dan celaan dari Jungkook yang menurut Taehyung sok jenius. Taehyung tahu jika ia tidak sebodoh itu, setidaknya ia bisa menyelesaikan beberapa soal. Tetapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak menghargai usahanya. Alih-alih memujinya (ingat! Taehyung tidak berharap Jungkook memujinya), Jungkook malah mengatakan jika itu hanyalah kebetulan semata. Taehyung yakin seratus persen jika mulut Jungkook memang paling bisa diandalkan untuk hal-hal negatif saja.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada sedikit membentak.

'Mengerti apa?' batin Taehyung. Beberapa detik yang lalu otaknya sedikit nge - _blank_ dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan oleh Jungkook. Parahnya Jungkook sepertinya menyadari kebingungannya. Ketika melihat Jungkook sepertinya akan meledak-ledak, Taehyung memberikan cengiran terbaiknya dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Tidak efektif jika kita belajar terlalu lama. Akan lebih baik belajar sebentar tetapi …"

"Siapa kau berani mengajariku?" kali ini Jungkook mengeluarkan aura dominannya. Sebagai seorang _alpha,_ ia dapat mengeluarkan auranya yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa terintimidasi, terutama kaum _omega._ Jungkook memang jarang mengeluarkan auranya karena ia memiliki aura yang begitu kuat. Pernah beberapa murid _beta_ dari sekolah lain menantangnya berkelahi, tetapi hanya dengan mengeluarkan auranya, mereka langsung kocar-kacir melarikan diri karena takut. Jungkook juga penah melakukan itu kepada _omega_ yang menggodanya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, _omega_ itu juga ketakutan. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin main-main dengan Taehyung. 'Biar dia tahu posisinya sebagai _omega,_ ' batin Jungkook.

Akan tetapi, reaksi Taehyung tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung, tiba-tiba Taehyung merangkak menuju Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tatapan seksi dan menggoda yang membuat dada Jungkook berdesir. Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Taehyung langsung duduk di pangkuan Jungkook sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Jungkook, mendekap Jungkook begitu erat. Jungkook menahan nafas ketika ia merasakan Taehyung mengendus-endus lehernya.

'Oh Tuhan, apa yang dilakukannya?' batin Jungkook. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Ada sensasi menggelitik di perutnya yang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Dan ia menyukai sensasi itu.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa pelukan Taehyung melonggar dan Taehyung berhenti mengendus-endus lehernya. Kepala Taehyung terkulai lemah di bahunya. Entah tidur atau pingsan, Jungkook tidak tahu. Yang harus ia lakukan saat itu adalah menetralkan detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu.

"Permainan apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Taehyung?" bisik Jungkook lirih sambil menggendong Taehyung dan membaringkannya ke ranjangnya.

* * *

"Kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook sangsi ketika Taehyung mengatakan tidak mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya sebelum pingsan. Saat itu mereka sedang berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"Tidak. Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Taehyung enteng. Padahal apa yang dilakukan Taehyung sempat membuat Jungkook panas dingin.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Taehyung!" seru Seokjin setengah berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau masih pusing kau bisa menginap disini," ujar Seokjin.

"Terima kasih bibi, tapi saya harus pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kue nya enak sekali," puji Taehyung. Seokjin tersenyum. "Aku akan membuat kue yang lebih enak lagi jika kau berkunjung kesini lagi. Bukankah kau besok akan belajar lagi dengan Jungkook?"

"Tidak, _eomma._ Aku besok sore ada latih tanding untuk persiapan turnamen. Mungkin lusa," jawab Jungkook. Seokjin kecewa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," dan Taehyung pun pamit.

* * *

"Jeon, mengapa kau mengantarku dengan menggunakan mobil? Lebih enak naik motor, kau tahu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ck, lebih enak naik motor kepalamu! Kau tadi mengumpati ku sepanjang jalan!" protes Jungkook.

"Habis kau mengebut sih! Jadi mengapa kau menggunakan mobil, Jeon?"

" _Eomma_ yang menyuruhku menggunakan mobil untuk mengantarmu. Katanya angin malam tidak baik untuk wanita bodoh dan lemah yang pingsan hanya karena belajar matematika sepertimu!" jawab Jungkook. Sebenarnya Seokjin tidak pernah meminta Jungkook untuk mengantarkan Taehyung dengan menggunakan mobil. Itu hanyalah inisiatif Jungkook sendiri karena khawatir Taehyung masih pusing atau parahnya pingsan di perjalanan. Jungkook tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung kan?

"Wanita lemah kau bilang?" Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mencekik Jungkook yang sedang menyetir.

"Hei-hei. Aku sedang menyetir, bodoh! Heiii-"

"KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI!" dan Taehyung masih berusaha mencekik Jungkook.

* * *

Setelah acara cekik mencekik di sepanjang perjalanan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" Jungkook memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis dengan taman yang lumayan luas.

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," jawab Taehyung. Tidak mungkin Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook mengantarkannya sampai ke rumah 'aslinya'. Jadinya ia memilih untuk mengaku-ngaku bahwa rumah yang Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya sebagai rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk-"

"Eh jangan! Kau harus pulang! Aku tidak menerima tamu di malam hari, apalagi tukang buli sepertimu!"

"Aku besok bertanding," ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan! Belajar lah dulu sebelum tidur!" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook pergi.

Taehyung menatap mobil Jungkook yang menjauh. Ia kemudian mengirim pesan kepada sopirnya untuk menjemputnya. Sembari menunggu, Taehyung duduk dengan bersandar pada pagar tembok rumah yang diakuinya tadi.

Hari itu adalah hari yang panjang bagi Taehyung. Hari yang panjang sekaligus menyenangkan. Selama 2 hari bersekolah di sekolahnya yang baru, ia sudah dipertemukan dengan banyak teman baik. Dipertemukan dengan teman-teman baik yang menyambungkan tali takdirnya bersama Jungkook. Siapa yang menyangka jika niatnya untuk menghindari Jungkook malah berakhir menjadi murid Jungkook dan bahkan sampai berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Jungkook memang tidak semenyebalkan dulu. Tetapi ia masih tidak bisa menerima jika Jungkook lah yang menjadi _mate_ nya. Ia ingin mencari pasangan yang pengertian padanya, bukan seperti Jungkook yang selalu mengibarkan bendera perang.

Keputusan untuk tetap menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai _mate_ Jungkook menurut Taehyung sudah benar. Dan ia akan menyembunyikannya setidaknya sampai ia bertemu bulan purnama lagi.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **Balasan** _ **review :**_

 **dyahanjar331** : Terima kasih banyak telah me _review_ dan terima kasih atas koreksinya. Saya juga baru sadar kalau ternyata saya _typo_ di bagian itu. Kalau tidak ada koreksi, mungkin di _chap_ ini pun saya masih menggunakan _hyung._ Terima kasih banyak.

 **Kyunie** : Terima kasih telah _mereview._ Terima kasih juga atas jawabannya tentang _wattpad._

 **ayuarmy4** : taetae manggil Hoseok dengan sebutan _hyung_? Sorry itu _typo._ Wkwkwk. Terima kasih telah _mereview._

 **Irwan** : Terima kasih atas jawabannya. Saya dapat satu _vote_ aja udah seneng banget. Terima kasih telah _mereview._

 **misslah** : udah _update._ Terima kasih telah _mereview._

 _ **Review anda membuat saya semangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya… Jadi jangan lupa review ya….**_


End file.
